


Strict

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Dan is injured, Fluff, can be read as platonic or romantic, ross is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: A little shoulder injury isn't going to stop Ross from messing with Danny.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/Ross O'Donovan
Series: 100 words challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Strict

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: strict

After successfully managing to make tea with one arm in a sling, Dan reached for his mug when his hand was slapped away. 

“Sorry Danny,” Ross said, not sounding very sorry at all. ”Strict orders from the bossman. You aren’t lifting anything for awhile.”

“It’s a _shoulder sprain_ -”

“Now,” Ross interrupted, lifting the mug with a shit-eating grin, ”does Danny wanna sippy?” 

“... if you don’t get away from me, you’re gonna get a matching sling,”

Ross ducked away from Dan’s halfhearted swipe, wisely retreating to his office. “Just trying to help!”

A smile tugged at Dan’s lips, unbidden. “Goddamnit, Ross.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Dan is uncharacteristically aggressive in this but damn trimming things down to 100 words is hard, man. This challenge is kicking my ass and I love it


End file.
